EVA GP
by Dack Ralter
Summary: Muita tensão, alta velocidade e fortes emoções onde os Evas sao a maior diversão do mundo, carros de Formula 1. Esta saga é escrita em conjunto com o McLanche Feliz (drsergio@wln.com.br)
1. Capítulo 1

EVA GP  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Ele parou e olhou em volta. A sua frente estava grande prédio vermelho e branco, com um símbolo no meio da fachada. Abaixo do símbolo estava a inscrição "NERV RACING TEAM". Atrás do prédio podia se ver parte de uma pista de corrida. "Então é aqui a famosa pista de testes da NERV. Não parece grande coisa!" pensou enquanto retirava um telegrama do bolso.   
  
Prezado Sr. Ikari  
  
Após termos conhecimento dos seus últimos resultados nas categorias de base, gostariamos de convida-lo para uma sessão de testes na nossa pista particular. Já contando com o seu aceite, enviamos em anexo passagens para o seu deslocamento.   
  
Atenciosamente,   
  
Misato Katsuragi  
Diretora Esportiva   
NERV RACING TEAM   
  
Shinji suspirou, já imaginando encontrar uma certinha ou algo pior. Após identificar-se na portaria, foi conduzido até a ala administrativa. Porém, ele ficou impressionado ao entrar na sala. Se fosse necessário que ele a descrevesse, certamente não teria palavras, pois a única coisa que alguém poderia afirmar era que havia passado um furacão naquele compartimento. Pilhas e pilhas de pastas e papéis se amontoavam pelas cadeiras e sofás da sala. Os dois cestos de papel estavam implorando para serem esvaziados. Na parede, haviam dois quadros e várias fotos. Em um dos quadros estavam os esquemas de um carro de corrida, tipo monoposto. Shinji se aproximou e começou a ler as especificações:   
  
- Modelo NERV EVA-01. Chassi monocoque kevlar/carbono. Motor: NERV S2. Potência...   
  
- Ah, você já está aí! Muito prazer senhor Ikari. Eu sou Misato. É uma hora conhecer o campeão da Junior Racing League. Sete poles seguidas, dez vitorias consecutivas, três segundo lugares e um terceiro lugar. Campeão com uma diferença de vinte pontos, duas provas antes do encerramento da temporada - Além da bela voz, Misato possuia dois olhos castanhos que fascinaram o jovem piloto. Sem contar que ele ficou impressionado como uma mulher tão bonita se interessava por estátisticas...   
  
- Não são tão bom assim senhorita, apenas tive sorte... - Ele respondeu enquanto retribuia o aperto de mão de Misato. "Nossa, que mãos macias..." ele pensou ao soltar a mão dela.   
  
- Sorte também faz um bom piloto - Misato respondeu em meio a um sorriso - Por favor, sente-se e não repare na bagunça. É como eu trabalho...   
  
- Bom, e o que eu vou testar?  
  
- Shinji, serei direta ao assunto: Precisamos desesperamente de pilotos, principamente pilotos arrojados e velozes.   
  
- E qual a razão dessa pressa toda?   
  
- Estamos atrasados com o desenvolvimento do nosso novo motor. É um motor que utiliza uma tecnologia única, que nunca foi utilizada em outros motores.   
  
- Interessante... mas o que o diferencia dos outros?   
  
- Resumidamente, é um motor que possui um comando de valvulas acionado por um campo eletromagnético, ao inves de comando mecânico. Não posso entrar em muitos detalhes, mas isso permite que o motor seja mais compacto e um controle maior da relação potência/consumo. E justamente por conta dessa revolução é que nós resolvemos participar do maior número de competições existentes. O que eu estou lhe oferecendo não é um contrato para ser nosso piloto de testes, mas sim para ser um dos nossos pilotos efetivos. Imagine, você dará um grande passo pilotando para nós.  
  
Shinji reconheceu que ela sabia como mexer com o ego de um piloto. Bom, não é a toa que ela estava naquele cargo. Ele ainda estava considerando as possibilidades quando ela levantou-se e foi até ele.   
  
- Por quê você não me acompanha até a pista? Nesse momento a nossa piloto de teste Rei Ayanami está simulando um GP. É uma boa hora para você conhecer o ronco daquela belezinha. Misato sorriu enquanto estendia o braço em direção a porta.   
  
Shinji levantou-se e eles sairam da sala. Tomaram um carro eletrico e enquanto Misato dirigia ia explicando os planos da equipe para o ano.   
  
- Nosso objetivo é brigar pelo título de pilotos e de construtores.   
  
- Entendo.. mas o desenvolvimento não está atrasado?   
  
- É por essa razão que eu... - O celular de Misato toca e ela atende enquanto dirige   
  
- Sim, sou eu... Sim, estou ciente... A quanto tempo? Em que curva? Já a levaram para o centro? Bom... avise ao projetista-chefe... eu me encarrego de avisar ao chefe. Até mais!   
  
- Algum problema? - Shinji percebe que o rosto de Misato se tornou fechado, enquanto ela faz meia-volta no carro elétrico.   
  
- Sim... Rei perdeu o controle do carro na entrada da curva 2. É um ponto de freada forte, depois da longa reta... - Mistato digitou rapidamente no seu celular   
  
- Senhor, aqui é a Misato. Houve um acidente com a Rei... Não, não sei a gravidade... estou indo agora ao centro médico. Sim, estarei aguardando... Até mais...   
O caminho foi feito em silêncio, até porque a única preocupação de Shinji era se segurar forte. Misato estava exigindo o máximo do motor do pequeno carro, que parecia protestar ao contornar cada curva. Logo chegaram ao centro médico.   
  
Enquanto Misato estava na área de emergência, Shinji ficou na sala de espera. Acidentes eram comuns no mundo do automobilisto, e maiores ainda com os pilotos de teste, cujo trabalho é justamente descobrir os limites de cada carro. Ele estava tentado em aceitar o convite da bela gerente. Os dois anos na Junior League já havia sido suficientes. Não havia adversários a sua altura e passar mais duas temporadas naquela categoria seria um desperdício. Além disso havia a possíbilidade de correr na F1... Correr de F1 em Mônaco, Monza, Spa... Foi justamente ao assistir (por acaso) uma corrida na TV, que acontecia justamente nesse circuito belga que ele tomou a decisão de se tornar um piloto de corridas. Um sonho que ele acalentou por muito e muitos anos, e que graças aos seus tios, com quem vivera desde os quatro anos de idade, se tornou realidade. E ele estava alí, a ponto de aceitar um convite para integrar uma equipe grande.   
  
Misato entra na sala de espera um tanto pertubada. Joga-se no sofá, acende um cigarro e após uma longa baforada suspira em voz alta:   
  
- Uma cerveja cairia bem agora...   
  
Um acidente era tudo que eles não poderiam ter agora. Além do fato do piloto ter ficado seriamente machucado, a perda de uma unidade do SS2 era um sério revés no cronograma. Apesar de possuirem todos os componentes do motor, o bloco e o comando de cabeçote ainda eram montados na Alemanha. Somente em abril eles teriam instalações suficientes para procederem com a produção das peças. Misato colocou uma das mãos por cima dos olhos, tentando imaginar o que fazer agora. Shinji se aproximou dela.   
  
- Como ela está?   
  
- Está acordada, mas está bem machucada. Ela teve uma fratura no rádio do braço direito, e luxação no ombro esquerdo, além de contusões por todo o corpo. Ela terá sorte se conseguir se recuperar em menos de dois meses...   
  
- E o que aconteceu para ela perder o controle do carro? - Shinji aguçou os instintos. Era importante saber o que aconteceu. Falhas de projeto eram comuns, mas elas se tornavam mortais quando não eram descobertas e corrigidas durante a fase inicial. E ele imaginou que um motor "revolucionário" como esse deveria ter muitas delas.  
  
- Ainda não sabemos... Vou aguardar o relatório da engenheira-chefe Ritsuko.   
  
- Senhorita Katsuragi, qual a situação do piloto?  
  
Shinji estava de cabeça baixa, divagando, quando escutou aquela voz. Era uma voz que ele não ouvia a muito tempo. Levantou os olhos e percebeu que ele estava alí e como das outras vezes, parecia ignorá-lo.  
  
- Senhor, a piloto está bem, mas recebeu sérios ferimentos. Ela estará incapacitada de pilotar pelos próximos dois meses... Receio que terei de suspender o programa de testes até encontrarmos outro piloto.  
  
- Não podemos ter mais atrasos nesse projeto. Quero que prepare o substituto e continue com os testes conforme o planejado.  
  
- Senhor, mas que substituto? Não estou sabendo que há outro piloto...  
Gendou Ikari vira-se para o seu filho e diz:  
  
- Shinji, prepare-se! Quero ver você na pista em 30 minutos.  
  
(continua...)  
  
Capítulo I por: Dack_Ralter  
Idéia Original: Dack_Ralter  
Desenvolvimento: Dack Ralter e McLanche Feliz  
Dack Ralter (chsb@starmedia.com)  
McLanche_Feliz (drsergio@wln.com.br) 


	2. Capítulo 2

EVA GP  
  
Capítulo II   
  
- Não! - A voz de Shinji era baixa, mas firme. - Eu não quero pilotar para esse senhor...   
  
Gendou não alterou o seu semblante. Misato ficou surpresa. Ela sabia que o seu superior não via o filho a muitos anos, mas nunca imaginou que a relação deles estava dessa forma. - Shinji, pense bem...   
  
Gendou não deixou a jovem prosseguir:   
  
- Então fuja como das outras vezes. Vá embora e volte para a vidinha na casa do seu tio. Eu chamei um piloto e não um chorão. Eu achei que você estava pronto, mas pela primeira vez estou errado, pois você continua o mesmo covarde que sempre foi.... Katsuragi, chame o próximo da lista. Não é o melhor, mas pelo menos não vai fugir...   
  
- Ha... hai Shirei...   
  
Gendou sai da sala, em direção do quarto onde a piloto estava se recuperando.   
  
Misato se aproxima de Shinji, que continua com a cabeça baixa:   
  
- Shinji, você tem certeza que não quer reconsiderar?   
  
- Tenho - repetiu com a mesma firmeza - Não quero pilotar para ele.   
  
- E vai deixar ele lhe dizer aquelas coisas? Vai embora depois de ouvir seu pai lhe chamar de covarde?   
  
- Droga!!! - Shinji parou por um instante. Ele o tinha chamado de covarde. Ele não tinha o direito. Estava na hora de provar para seu pai que ele era capaz. - Apenas me dê o carro, eu vou fazer o desgraçado engolir aquelas palavras - A firmeza em sua voz aumentou.   
  
Misato sorri. Era um tanto apelativo, mas pelo menos tinha conseguido segurar o garoto. "Ótimo, agora é só entregar-lhe o carro" ela pensou discando habilmente o teclado numérico do celular.   
  
- Ritsuko? É Misato... Isso... Prepare um carro e deixe-o pronto pra correr... Não, é para ontem... Ok... Estamos descendo - Após a breve conversa ela desliga o telefone - Um carro está sendo preparado pra você, vamos.   
  
Ela se levanta e é seguida por Shinji. Sobem no carro elétrico e logo estão rumando para os boxes, perto da pista de treino. Quando chegam, Shinji vê uma linda loira, em um jaleco branco, um pouco sujo. Seu cabelo estava um tanto bagunçado, e ela um pouco suada, com uns poucos fios de cabelos molhados grudados em sua testa. Possuía uma charmosa pinta um pouco abaixo do olho esquerdo.   
  
- Shinji, esta é nossa engenheira-chefe, Ritsuko Akagi, e este é Shinji Ikari, o atual campeão da Junior Racing League - Misato apresentava os dois.   
  
- Muito Prazer - Disse Shinji, reparando a engenheira-chefe. Se não tivesse a visto com seus próprios olhos, com aqule jaleco manchado, não teria acreditado que ela trabalhava com carros.   
  
- O prazer é todo meu - respondeu a linda loira. - Preparamos o carro Misato, esta pronto pra ir pra pista a qualquer momento, mas infelizmente, será a versão monoposto do modelo Eva00, que usamos ano passado. Os outros chassis do Modelo 01 estão sendo revisados e aquele que a Rei estava usando está parcialmente destruído. Levaremos alguns dias para consertá-lo.   
  
- Tudo bem, será com o modelo 00 - Ela disse, com um pouco de desânimo, já que não teria a oportunidade de ver o desempenho do modelo Eva 01 tão cedo.   
  
- Venha comigo Sr. Ikari - disse Ritsuko, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.   
  
- Apenas Shinji está bom - ele replicou.   
  
- Ok Shinji, venha comigo e vamos ver do que você é capaz.   
  
Ritsuko se vira e começa a andar, para dentro do box, sendo seguida por Shinji e Misato. Eles passam pela grande porta, e lá Shinji vê um carro monoposto preto, com detalhes em vermelho, extremamente limpo, quase brilhando. Continuam andando, até chegarem numa porta.   
  
- Aqui é a entrada pro vestiário. Entre e coloque o macacão - Ela disse, abrindo a porta do vestiario.   
  
- Hai - ele responde entrando.   
  
Dentro do aposento, havia muitos armarios de metal, numerados. Um deles tinha as inscrições 'Rei Ayanami'. Ao lado havia um banco, e um macacão esquisito em cima.   
  
"Que macacão ridículo" foi seu primeiro pensamento.   
  
Ele entao tira as suas roupas, dobra e as coloca em cima do banco. Depois pega a estranha vestimenta e coloca.   
  
- Ficou grande - Ele anuncia para as duas jovens mulheres, que riem um pouco.   
  
- Aperte aqui - disse a loira, levando a mão até o pulso de shinji e logo em seguida apertando um botão.   
  
Ao toque dos mãos da engenheira, a estranha roupa tremeu, e logo ajustou-se perfeitamente no corpo e Shinji.   
  
- Que tipo de macacão de corrida é esse ?! - ele perguntou, olhando para os braços, onde a larga roupa agora estava colada em sua pele.   
  
- Chama-se Plug Suit - Ritsuko respondeu - Trata-se de uma vestimenta de tecido especial, que ajuda a proteger contra impactos, mudanças bruscas de temperatura e pressão, e acidentes em geral . Tecnologia Exclusiva da NERV - anunciou empolgada.   
  
- Impressionante - Shinji consegiu resmungar, ainda olhando para a estranha vestimenta.   
  
- Venha, vamos ver o que você sabe fazer ! - Misato disse, com um sorriso desafiador, enquanto pegava na mão de Shinji e o conduzia até o carro preto que ele vira anteriormente.   
  
- Este é um carro de Formula 1, o mesmo que nós utilizamos no ano passado. O motor é um motor normal, com o comando de válvulas totalmente mecânico. Lembre-se que ele tem no mínimo o dobro de potência que os carros da JRL. Não abuse no início, apenas sinta o carro e depois vá se soltando. Creio que você não vai ter dificuldades. Coloque isto - ela entregou um capacete pra Shinji, que se ajeitava dentro do carro .   
  
- Esse capacete tem um sistema de comunicação muito bom, e vamos dar todas as informações sobre a pista enquanto você corre. - Misato anunciou enquanto se distânciava do carro. Shinji percebeu pelo retrovisor que um dos mecânicos se posicionou atrás do carro. Com o dedo indicador apontado para o alto, ele fez um moviento circular indicando que o mecânico podia acionar o motor. O ronco do motor preencheu o box, fazendo todos colocarem as mãos nos ouvidos.  
  
Shinji acionou o botão do rádio: * Vejo vocês na volta * . Sua voz era confiante. Ele saiu do box, começou a percorrer o pit-lane e logo estava na pista.  
  
A NERV era uma das poucas equipes de F1 que podiam se orgulhar de ter a sua própria pista particular. Além dela, apenas a italiana Ferrari e a francesa Ligier tinham essa facilidade. Uma facilidade que se por um lado permitia testar imediatamente todas as alterações, por outro implicava em um alto custo de manutenção. Até recentemente, a NERV utilizava o circuito de Suzuka, a pista particular da Honda. Isso durante o período em que a Honda fornecia os motores para a NERV. Mas quando esta começou a desenvolver o seu próprio motor, a pista ficou repentinamente "sem datas de utilização".  
  
A pista era curta, com um traçado que media um pouco mais de 3 Km de extensão. Possuia duas longas retas (a reta dos boxes e uma reta paralela a ela) e tirando a primeira, as curvas eram de média e baixa velocidade. Um percurso ideal para testes, mas seria tedioso assistir uma corrida alí.  
  
Shinji percorreu a pista em uma velocidade baixa, tentando memorizar os pontos de freiada e de entrada em cada curva, além de se acostumar ao carro. Ele já havia percebido que em termos de potência, um carro de F1 estava anos-luz a frente dos carros da JRL.  
  
No final da sexta e última curva, ele começou a acelerar forte, pronto para entrar na reta dos boxes. Shinji foi trocando as marchas rapidamente, até chegar na sexta marcha. O motor roncava alto, e no meio da reta já estava a mais de 250 Km/h.   
  
* Shinji... * a voz de Misato soou alto no equipamento de comunicação em seu ouvido. * A primeira curvam, para a direita, tem inclinação de 34 graus, reduza para 240 km/h*   
  
- Hai - ele confirmou reduzindo e velocidade, percorrendo a curva com perfeição.   
  
* Ele é bom. * Ouviu a engenheira chefe comentar com Misato, e sorriu, aumentando novamente a velocidade do carro.   
  
O carro rasgava a reta, com o seu motor roncando alto. Shinji estava impressionado com a potência. Estava em em sexta marcha e o mundo parecia um borrão passando ao seu lado. Os pensamentos de Shinji voavam, na mesma velocidade de seu carro. Os anos de abandono. O afeto inexistente. O amor do Pai. Pai ? Ele realmente já tivera um ? Ele não sabia responder. Sua visão de figura paterna era bem diferente do homem a quem ele se referia daquela forma. A mesma cena voltou a sua mente.   
  
[Flashback]   
Ele devia ter uns 7 anos. Chovia forte, e seu guarda chuva era inutil, devido ao vento. Ele caminhava por perto daquele viaduto. Era velho e muito lixo estava atirado embaixo dele . Sua atenção fora despertada por uma bicicleta . Era velha e estava com a pintura feia, aros tortos, mas estava ali, jogada, só pra ele . Ele caminhou, pegou e levantou-a, mas antes de montar, uma voz masculina atras dele o chamou.   
  
- Ei garoto - disse o policial alto, devidamente fardado, mas com uma capa de chuva por cima . O quepe totalmente encharcado, bem como o rosto - Essa bicicleta é sua ?   
  
- N-não - Shinji respondeu, a voz tremendo um pouco. A diferença das estaturas entre o policial e o garoto o assustava - M-mas estava jogada embaixo do viaduto.   
  
- Mentir não é bom - O homem respondeu aproximando-se de Shinji, vagarosamente.   
  
- Não estou mentindo, é verdade! - respondeu, com aflição e veemência . O policial não dera ouvidos.   
  
- Vamos conversar na delegacia - Um sorriso sádico despontava nos labios   
  
-------   
  
- Qual seu nome ? - A mulher de meia idade perguntou . Uns poucos cabelos brancos despontavam nos longos cabelos ruivos.   
  
- Shinji Ikari - ele respondeu, sem medo.   
  
Após cada resposta, ela escrevia rapidamente na ficha   
  
- Nome do responsável ? - Ela parecia repitir as perguntas como uma máquina.   
  
Ele hesitou um instante.   
  
- Gendo Ikari.   
  
- Shinji ! - A porta do pequeno escritório abriu violentamente, enquanto a tia de Shinji se encaminhava até ele.   
  
Shinje levantou e ficou de frente para sua tia, mas sem erguer os olhos para os dela. Ela se encarrega de se abaixar, e encara-lo.   
  
- O que você fez ?! - ela parecia genuínamente nervosa - Se queria uma bicicleta, era só falar para nós !   
  
- Não - ele resmungou, inaudível.   
  
- Seu pai nos da dinheiro suficiente para isso! - ela continuou.   
  
" Não é isso... " Ele pensava no momento . " Não é isso titia... " Ele lutava contra o choro. "...Papai.... nem assim o senhor vem me buscar..." uma lágrima fugiu ao controle, mas foi facilmente confundida com a chuva . "Mamãe...Se você estivesse viva, teria vindo me buscar ? "   
[Fim do Flashback]   
  
* SHINJI !!! * a voz de Misato o arrancou de seu devaneio * VOCÊ ESTA NA ENTRADA DA CURVA 2... DIMINUA A DROGA DA VELOCIDADE !!! *   
  
Seus olhos voltaram a atenção para pista, a tempo de ver que ele já tinha passado o ponto de freiada da curva e ele não teria como contorna-la. O muro de pneus à sua frente aproximava-se cada vez mais.   
  
- Droga ! - ele resmungou, levando o pé ao freio, e reduzindo as marchas em velocidade estonteante, enquanto forçava a volante para o lado, com toda a força dos braços . Ouviu os pneus cantarem, e a viu a fumaça erguer-se imponente atras do carro, pelo espelho retrovisor. Fechou os olhos e começou a sentir o carro rodar violentamente pela pista, até parar. Abriu os olhos, e viu-se parado a uns dois ou três metros dos pneus, mas não tinha certeza, porque estava   
atordoado demais para fazer calculos. A pista possuia grandes áreas de escape e por muito pouco, Shinji havia escapado da caixa de brita. Na velocidade que ele estava, poderia até capotar ao chegar na brita.  
  
- Droga - ele resmungou pela segunda vez, apertando fortemente os dedos no volante . O carro continuava ligado.   
  
* Shinji, você está bem ? * a voz de Misato ecoou em seu ouvido.   
  
- Sim, estou - ele continuava deixando o motor ativo.   
  
* O que você pensa que esta fazendo aí ?! Você podia ter morrido!! * Ela parecia irritada.   
  
- Desculpe, acho que sonhei acordado.   
  
* Melhor cancelar o teste * A voz de Ritsuko despontou ao fundo da transmissão.   
  
- Não, eu vou terminar o circuito . - Ele retrucou determinado.   
  
* Ok *   
  
Ele pôs o carro em movimento de novo. Logo sua velocidade já era como antes do pequeno incidente . Começou a terceira curva e a fez com perfeição, depois a quarta e logo a quinta, vencendo todas sem nenhuma dificuldade. Na quarta volta, ao passar pela reta dos boxes ele viu o que parecia ser um vulto. Um vulto que estava na torre de cronometragem, observando=o atrás de uma grossa parede de vidro. Aquele homem. Shinji tinha quase certeza que ele estava com aquele sorriso irritante no rosto.   
  
Terminou as suas voltas e saiu do carro. Estava suado. O cabelo grudava incomodamente na testa.   
Misato e a engenheira-chefe vinham em direção a ele. Ele havia tomado uma decisão. Ele ia mostrar para o velho desgraçado que ele era o melhor.   
  
- Tudo bem ? - Misato chegou perto dele, enquanto Ritsuko examinava rapidamente o carro.   
  
- Tudo - Ele respondeu enxugando a testa com a manga do plug suit - Desculpe pelo pequeno acidente.   
  
- Não tem problema. Aliás, parabens por conseguir evitar a batida no muro, as equipes médicas já estavam indo ao seu encontro. Todos pensavam que você iria bater.   
  
- Obrigado - Ele sorriu timidamente.   
  
- Bem... Fora a primeira volta, você ficou na frente de Ayanami em duas, e atras dela em outras duas.   
  
- Isso não importa - Ele falou secamente. - Quero falar com ele.   
  
- Tudo bem - Misato respondeu baixinho, enquanto se virava e caminhava   
em direção ao carro elétrico.   
  
  
(Continua... )  
  
  
Capítulo II por: Mclanche_Feliz  
Idéia Original: Dack_Ralter  
Desenvolvimento: Dack_Ralter e McLanche_Feliz  
Dack Ralter (chsb@starmedia.com)  
McLanche_Feliz (drsergio@wln.com.br) 


	3. Capítulo 3

EVA GP  
  
Capítulo III  
  
  
- Isso não importa - Ele falou secamente. - Quero falar com ele.   
  
- Tudo bem - Misato respondeu baixinho, enquanto se virava e caminhava   
em direção ao carro elétrico.   
  
Shinji irritou-se com o comportamento da jovem. Ela simplesmente dava as costas e ia deixar ele falando sozinho alí?  
  
- Misato, eu quero falar com ele agora? Onde está o desgraçado?  
  
- Shinji, calma! Você acabou de sair do carro agora... vá tomar um banho e esfrie a cabeça antes que eu lhe levarei pessoalmente a ele.  
  
O rapaz encarou firmemente Misato. Mesmo sendo mais alto que ela, havia algo no olhar que o fez aceitar a idéia de tomar um banho antes. Não era um olhar comum, mas um olhar de quem é acostumado a comandar.  
  
Shinji soltou um longo suspiro e disse com um fio de voz: - Ok... mas eu quero falar com ele ainda hoje...  
  
Misato assentiu com a cabeça enquanto pegava no braço de Shinji e caminhava com ele na direção dos vestiários.  
  
- Ok... mas, também precisamos conversar... precisamos discutir tempo de contrato, salários, luvas, as suas participações em eventos, você tem empresário?  
  
- Bem... eu tinha mas...  
  
- Então não se preocupe... nós vamos cuidar da sua carreira daqui para a frente. Não se preocupe mais com contratos de publicidade. Apenas compareça nos eventos programados, diga o quanto está contente e sempre sorria, sorria muito... mesmo quando encontrar com outros pilotos...  
  
- Por quê?  
  
- Você vai entender...  
  
-------  
  
Embaixo do chuveiro, Shinji deu o braço a torcer. O tal do "plug suit" realmente possuia um ótimo sistema de refrigeração. Em um macacão comum, a base de amianto/kevlar, o seu corpo estaria ensopado de suor (e ele apenas deu cinco voltas no circuito). Com o plug suit, o seu corpo estava quase seco. Talvez em uma corrida normal ele realmente suasse, mas pelo menos naquele teste...  
  
Misato o esperava fora do vestiário. Ela falou durante todo o percusso até a ala administrativa, mas Shinji não a ouvia. Ele parecia estar se concentrando para o encontro com o seu pai.  
  
Logo estavam na frente de um escritório, proximo a sala ocupada pela diretora esportiva. Havia uma pequena ante-sala, onde uma secretária furiosamente digitava algo em seu terminal. Sem levantar os olhos da tela, ela disse:  
  
- Katsuragi-san! Ikari-san! Os dois estão sendo aguardados. Por favor podem entrar...  
  
A sala era um verdadeiro salão. Era parecia maior ainda pois o único mobiliário era uma enorme mesa que estava na frente de uma imensa janela, além das cadeiras. Ao aproximarem da mesa, Shinji pode perceber que a janela tinha uma boa vista da pista. Talvez, uma visão melhor que aquela fosse conseguida somente na torre de cronometragem.  
  
- Ikari Shinji, por favor conheça Fuyutsuki Kozou, o projetista da NRT.  
  
- É uma grande honra finalmente conhecer o filho do meu grande amigo.  
  
- O senhor é amigo do meu pai?  
  
- Sim... nós conhecemos quando eu era professor de design na Toudai. Ele e a sua mãe eram meus alunos prediletos...  
  
- Então você resolveu ficar... muito bem Shinji. Parece que eu não me enganei...  
  
- Eu ainda não disse se vou ficar! Eu apenas queria esfregar na sua cara que eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa!  
  
- Que pena... mais uma vez você vai fugir...   
  
A reação foi tão inesperada que Misato e Fuyutsuki quase não tiveram reação. Shinji pulou na mesa e chegou a mover o seu braço, mas foi contido pela dupla.  
  
- Acalme-se meu jovem. Isso não é um ringue de luta livre! Contenha-se! - A voz de Fuyutsuki era calma porém firme.   
  
- Me larguem! Eu quero acabar com esse desgraçado!  
  
- Então é assim que age quando está sob pressão? Se irrita e acha que vai resolver tudo com os punhos?  
  
- Desgraçado! Acha que pode me ... - O barulho causado pela mão de Gendou na mesa surpreendeu a todos. Apesar de não transparecer, ele estava com raiva. Fuyutsuki chegou a ficar surpreendido, pois nunca havia visto o amigo agir daquela forma.  
  
- Seu idiota! É assim que trata uma oportunidade de ouro? Eu chamei aqui o piloto Ikari Shinji, não a criança Ikari Shinji. Passei os 4 últimos anos acompanhando a sua carreira, avaliando cada prova que você participava. Considerei muito ao mandar lhe chamar. Desconsiderei muitos pilotos para lhe dar essa oportunidade e é assim que você se comporta? Eu quero um piloto de verdade e não um moleque que fica se remoendo porque não teve o "amor do seu papai".  
  
- Cresça Shinji! Encare os fatos, você é um homem, um piloto de corridas. Eu preciso de pilotos arrojados para o meu projeto. Se você não quer, tudo bem. Cada um segue o seu caminho, mas por favor para com essa besteira de sentimentos.  
  
Shinji ficou aturdido com essa resposta. Desceu da mesa e quase chegou a pedir desculpas pelo seu comportamento. Relamente, Ikari Gendou sabia como influênciar as pessoas. Além disso, Shinji realmente queria estar alí. A sensação de estar em um carro possante era inebriente, algo que todo piloto sonha em ter.  
  
- Muito bem. Apartir de agora, Ikari Shinji passa a ser piloto da Nerv Racing Team. Katsuragi-san, por favor providêncie para que o nosso piloto se instale confotavelmente. Apartir de amanhã, ele fará todos os testes que estavam previstos para Rei, até que ela se recupere.  
  
-----  
  
Shinji relembrou cada evento daquele ensolarado dia de fevereiro. Já havia se passado um mês, mas eles estavam vivos na sua memória. Sem contar que ele nunca havia dirigido tanto quanto nesse período. Mais de 20.000 km rodados em testes. Impressionando a todos, Shinji mostrou uma habilidade nata de poder pilotar qualquer coisa. Ritsuko chegou a brincar, dizendo que se eles tivessem um mecha, Ikari-kun o pilotaria sem nenhum problema.  
  
Ele estava ocupando um apartamento, em um hotel no centro de Barcelona. Parte da equipe técnica da Nerv, além de Ritsuko e Misato estava lá, para duas semanas de testes coletivos no circuito de Montmeló. Praticamente todas as equipes estavam alí, pois em pouco menos de dois meses começaria a nova temporada, com o GP da Austrália. Os testes eram necessários, pois além de se avaliar o comportamento do carro e seus componentes em uma outra pista, era uma boa chance de observar o que os adversários estavam fazendo.  
  
Ritsuko, como sempre, havia exigido o máximo dele. Foi uma semana exaustiva, com ele treinando mais de oito horas por dia. E no sábado, para "coroar" a primeira semana, ele simulou uma corrida de 83 voltas. Um exagero, mas a engenheira fazia questão de obter o máximo de dados possíveis.  
  
O dia havia sido claro e ensolarado. Porém ele não teve a menor vontade de sair do seu quarto. A noite também estava agradável, perfeita para aproveitar a vida noturna da capital da Catalunia. Mas Shinji procurava apenas descansar, sabendo que ainda teria mais uma semana de testes. Porém, de alguma forma ele começou a pensar na outra piloto da equipe. Como ela estaria? Já fazia duas semanas que ela havia deixado o hospital, mas ela nem chegou perto dos carros. Aliás, ele ainda não teve contato nenhum com a jovem. Que tipo de pessoa ela seria? Não era comum haver mulheres pilotando nas categorias maiores. Nas categorias de base até que haviam várias, na proporção de uma garota para seis garotos. Mas a medida que você ia subindo de categoria elas iam diminuindo. De memória, Shinji podia se lembrar de sete ou oito mulheres que chegaram a F1, porém sempre em equipes pequenas, sem expressão. Rei já estava no seu terceiro ano na Nerv, e muitos apontaram durante a sua temporada de estréia, que nesse ano ela chegaria ao título mundial.  
  
Shinji escuta uma batida na porta e levanta-se para atender. Na porta estava uma jovem que parecia ter 21 ou 22 anos. O que mais chamava atenção era a sua pele era pálida e o seu cabelo azul. Porém, ela era linda. O longo vestido verde realçava as suas curvas. Shinji chegou a corar ao perceber isso.  
  
- Shinji-kun, conheça Rei-chan!  
  
Somente então ele percebeu que Misato estava junto de Rei. Shinji arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ver como a bela diretora estava vestida. Ela também usava um vestido de noite, mas esse era bem curto, que mostrava as suas longas pernas.  
  
- Shinji, por favor! Pare de babar e vá se arrumar.  
  
- Me arrumar? - A confusão na sua mente era vísivel no seu rosto.  
  
Rei fechou os olhos e escondeu o pequeno sorriso com uma das mãos. Misato fez uma cara um tanto chateada.  
  
- Sim... esqueceu do nosso evento de hoje a noite? Eu preciso dos meus dois pilotos presentes. Por que você acha que eu lhe mandei o smoking?  
  
- Eu pensava que era um presente... mas que evento? Quando você falou isso?  
  
- Humpft! Nunca mais converso com você se você estiver de olhos fechados... É o evento em que nós iremos apresentar vocês como os pilotos da Nerv. Ou você achou que nós vinhemos para Barcelona apenas para trabalhar? Vamos, vá arrumar-se. Estaremos na recepção do hotel lhe aguardando e se você não descer em 10 minutos eu suspendo o seu salário. Vamos Rei.  
  
- Hai Shirei. Até mais... Shinji-kun.  
  
A voz da garota era doce, suave, quase um sussuro. Shinji teria ficado alí parado pensando na voz dela se uma parte do seu cerebro não o lembrasse que ficar sem o salário do mês não era uma experiência agradável.  
  
---------------  
  
O evento correu sem nenhuma surpresa. Shinji apenas ficou com um certo "cansaço" na boca, de tanto sorrir para as fotos. Porém, ele não cansou de admirar a bela Rei. Não apenas eles, mas a maior parte dos homens presentes não conseguia desviar o olhar da jovem, que era o centro de atenção dos fotografos.  
  
Shinji se manteve distante, mas acompanhou atentamente as diversas "abordagens" que Rei sofria, e gentilmente recusava. Ela era só sorrisos, o que deslumbrava ainda mais os homens e causava certa inveja em muitas mulheres.  
  
No final da noite, após Misato sumir, Shinji toma coragem e se aproxima da jovem piloto, oferecendo-se para acompanha-la de volta ao hotel. Durante o trajeto de volta, ele fica sabendo de detalhes da recuperação de Rei e que ela havia chegado na noite anterior.  
  
Eles chegam na porta do apartamento de Rei.  
  
- Puxa, os eventos sempre são assim, movimentados?  
  
- Não, esse foi tranquilo... Espere quando nós formos apresentar o novo carro. Aí sim, você verá o que é sorrir... - Ela olhava fixamente para Shinji, enquanto tomava alguns goles do que parecia ser um tipo de suco.  
  
"Nossa... cabelos azuis, olhos vermelhos... mas ainda sim ela é linda!"  
  
- Shinji-kun, por que você decidiu ser piloto?  
  
- Hã!?! - A pergunta trouxa Shinji de volta, que estava se perdendo nos olhos vermelhos de Rei. - Bom, eu acho que por causa de uma corrida que eu assiti pela televisão. O meu tio sempre gostou de automobilismo, e eu prometi a mim mesmo que um dia estaria alí, correndo em Spa. E você?  
  
- Eu gosto da velocidade, da emoção de estar no limite, da adrenalina no sangue...  
  
- Sério? É que olhando para você, parece que você é tão meiga e deli...  
  
- Não confunda as coisas Shin-kun - Ela colocou o copo em uma mesa e se aproximou de Shinji, colocando uma das mãos no seu pescoço e com a outra ela começa a brincar com o seu cabelo - Eu sou carinhosa, e já me disseram que eu sou doce... - Shinji começa a ficar vermelho, enquanto ela aproxima a sua boca da orelha esquerda dele e começa a sussurar - Mas também sou atrevida e gosto de conseguir tudo o que quero.  
  
Ela dá uma pequena mordida na orelha de Shinji e um leve beijo no seu rosto. Ele continua parado, incapaz de respirar.  
  
- Boa noite Shin-kun... Até amanhá, no circuito.  
  
- Bo-bo-boa noite...  
  
Shinji precisou de alguns instantes para voltar ao seu normal e retornar ao quarto.  
  
------------  
  
Na manhã seguinte, estavam na mureta do pit-lane Ritsuko e Misato, acompanhados de Maya, uma das assistentes de Ritsuko. As duas acompanhavam atentamente a telemetria do carro de Rei, enquanto Misato, de óculos escuros e uma tremenda ressaca, tomava água.  
  
- Nossa... nem parece que a um mês atrás ela estava hospitalizada. Acho que este ano faremos uma temporada bem melhor - Comentava Ritsuko enquanto comparava os dados do dia com os obtidos por Shinji.  
  
- Senpai, ela melhorou o tempo que fez no ano passado em cinco décimos...  
  
- Bom dia para todos! Já posso ir para pista?  
  
- Bom dia Shinji-kun. Lamento, mas você não irá correr hoje. Rei passou muito tempo descansando e precisa voltar a velha forma. - Ritsuko responde alegremente enquanto Misato continua na sua posição "não-me-incomodem-pois-estou-de-ressaca".  
  
- Hã?! Ela já está na pista?  
  
- Sim... coisa que você deveria ter feito uma hora atrás... mas, como você treinou duro a semana passada vou deixar passar essa...   
  
- Hã... obrigado... eu acho!  
  
- Por favor... vocês poderiam tagarelar mais baixo? Tem um ser humano doente aqui - Mesmo com os óculos escuros, percebia-se que Misato estava com os olhos inchados.  
  
- Ohhh perdão senhora diretora... Desculpe-nos se você tomou um porre homérico ontem a noite - Ritsuko usava um tom de voz que irritava ainda mais Misato.  
  
- Isso é culpa daquele desgraçado... Ele tinha que estar lá?  
  
- De quem você está falando?  
  
- Você sabe Ritsuko... É dele que...  
  
- Bom dia a todos! Oh, olá querida. Não sabia que você estava aqui...  
  
- Guarde o seu querida, seu desgraçado... Você sempre aparece nas horas inconvenientes.  
  
- Ora, bom dia Kaji... Misato estava dizendo que você era a causa da ressaca dela.  
  
- Puxa, me sinto lisongeado com tal honra... E bom dia Maya. Puxa, você está tão linda hoje...  
  
- Obri-obrigada Kaji-san.  
  
- E ainda tem coragem de flertar na minha frente?  
  
- Ah, então você ainda tem ciúmes de mim? Podemos reatar novamente?  
  
- Ciúmes? Não me faça rir...  
  
Enquanto os dois travavam uma acalorada discussão, Shinji aproxima-se da engenheira-chefe e pergunta sobre o rapaz de cabelos longos que alí estava.  
  
- Quem é ele Ritsuko?  
  
- Você não conhece? Ryouji Kaji, delegado da FIA e marido da sra. Misato Katsuragi Ryouji...  
  
- Marido?!?!? Que surpresa... Mas, ele ainda vivem juntos?  
  
- Tiveram um desentendimento já tem alguns anos... e Kaji ainda tem esperanças deles reatarem. - Ela pressiona um botão no rádio que estava na sua cintura e puxa o microfone para perto da boca - Ok Rei... pode voltar para os boxes.   
  
  
(Continua... )  
  
  
Capítulo III por: Dack_Ralter  
Idéia Original: Dack_Ralter  
Desenvolvimento: Dack_Ralter e McLanche_Feliz  
Dack Ralter (chsb@starmedia.com)  
McLanche_Feliz (drsergio@wln.com.br) 


	4. Capítulo 4

EVA GP - Capítulo 4   
  
Quando o homem chamado Kaji chegou ao pitwall da NERV, Misato começou a cuspir palavrões sem parar. No início até que foi divertido ver os dois se "degladiando", mas logo Shinji ficou aborrecido e quinze minutos depois, entrou nos boxes para mudar de roupa. Embora feliz por poder descansar um pouco, ele sentiu-se meio chateado por ter sido substituído por Rei nos testes do dia. Foi até a rua, e parou para pedir um taxi. Foi aí que ele se deu conta de um detalhe importante. Ele era piloto de carros de corrida. Tinha em sua conta bancária um bom dinheiro, que vinha acumulando desde os tempos da formula Vauxhall inglesa. Por que diabos ele ainda andava a pé? Foi até um pequeno restaurante e após uma rápida refeição entrou em outro taxi.   
  
- Para onde ? - Pergunta o motorista, um negro usando um toca com a inscrição "Reagge".   
  
- Uma loja da Lamborghini - Shinji anuncia, sentando-se confortavelmente no banco .   
  
- Comprar carro novo ? - O jamaicano tentava puxar conversa.   
  
- É - Shinji responde animadamente - Nem sei por que ainda estou a pé.   
  
- Mistérios da humanidade - Riu divertidamente o Jamaicano, seguido por Shinji, embora último tivesse achado a piada realmente sem graça.   
  
Após algum tempo, o taxi para em frente a uma concessionária da Lamborghini. Shinji paga e desce lentamente do carro, que parte logo a seguir. Shinji então entra na loja, que possuía um ótimo aspecto. Parecia toda feita de alumínio, dando um ótimo aspecto de filmes de ficção científica. Esta sensação aumentava, devido às maquinas delirantes, paradas ao meio de um pequeno salão. Logo de cara, um dos carros chamou a atenção de Shinji. Tinha um design muito arrojado. Era amarelo, e parecia chamar pelo nome de Shinji. Rapidamente, um homem baixo, gordo e careca, salta de trás de uma das mesas, e caminha até Shinji .   
  
- Buenos dias! - O homem fala sorridente - Sou Delarroyos! Em que posso ajuda-lo ?   
  
- Er, bom dia - Shinji sorri também para o atendente - Sou Shinji Ikari, e gostaria de dar uma olhada naquele ali - Shinji aponta o carro que chamara sua atenção.   
  
- Ah sim! O nosso novo modelo! - O homem começa a caminhar apressadamente até o carro, seguido por Shinji - Chama-se Murciélago.   
  
- É bonito! - Shinji admira o carro, enquanto passa uma das mão sobre o capô.   
  
- Sim! É muito bonito - Delarroyos sorri. - E também muito bom !  
  
- Quais as especificações ? - Shinji estava interessado no carro.   
  
- Bem, é um V12, 580 CV de potência a 7.500 rpm, fazendo de 0 a 100 em 3,8 segundos, e de 0 a 300 em apenas 34,2 segundos! - O vendedor estava empolgado. - Câmbio manual de 6 marchas, tanque de 100 litros, Freios a disco, ventilados com ABS, DRP e TCS. Rodas de Alumínio, aro 18 . Airbag duplo, Ar condicionado e um MP3 Player.   
  
- É uma máquina e tanto - A vontade de comprar já estava consumindo Shinji.   
  
- E tem mais! - Não se sabia qual dos dois estava mais excitado sobre o carro. - Ele possui o sistema de resfriamento VACS, que pode ser visto através de duas aletas laterais junto as colunas traseiras .As peças abrem automaticamente, aos 130 Km/h, se houver aquecimento excessivo do motor, ou também podem ser acionadas através de uma tecla no console, para deixar a aparência do carro mais "agressiva". - Delarroyos gesticulava freneticamente - O Aerofólio, tem inclinação que varia de 50 graus a partir de 130 Km/h, a 70 graus após os 220 Km/h.   
  
- É incrível ! - Shinji estava literalmente apaixonado pelo carro.   
  
- E para finalizar, possui um novo sistema de computador de bordo, que possui cerca de 700 funções. Desde a temperatura do ar condicionado até a rigidez da suspensão, tudo é controlado por ele! As funções são divididas em 7 classes: Comunicação, navegação, entretenimento, climatização, dados de bordo, configuração e assistência. - Os gestos aumentavam, assim como a excitação de Shinji - Acesso à Internet, com acesso a serviços de providência de socorros, e até mesmo troca de e-mails!   
  
- Eu compro! - Shinji anuncia, quase aos berros.   
  
- Boa escolha! - Delarroyos conduz Shinji até a sua mesa, e começa a providenciar a papelada .   
  
Shinji assina alguns papéis, e paga o carro com o seu cartão de crédito. Trezentos mil   
dólares a vista . Meia hora depois, Shinji deixa a loja, em seu novíssimo e maravilhoso Lamborghini Murciélago. Graças aos seus documentos (uma carteira de motorista da União Européia e o passaporte inglês) ele logo estava voando baixo pelas ruas, sentindo na pele a potência do carro. A sensação era maravilhosa. A máquina era impressionante. Não ficando satisfeito com as voltas pela cidade, Shinji decide testar o carro pelas estradas próximas a Barcelona.   
  
Não querendo abusar muito do motor novinho em folha, Shinji mantia a velocidade de 120 km/h, quando sua frente é cortada por um Porsche Targa, vermelho vivo. Shinji fica irritado, com a mera possibilidade de que o motorista do Porsche poderia ter batido em seu carro novo. Assim, Shinji aperta o pé no acelerador, e é rapidamente respondido pelo motor do Murciélago, que   
avança, roncando alto, e emparelha, ficando lado a lado com o Porsche.   
  
Shinji abaixa o vidro, e se surpreende ao ver uma linda ruiva ao volante do Targa vermelho. A garota, de seus 25 anos no máximo, olha para Shinji e displicentemente mostra a língua para ele,   
aumentando a velocidade do Porshe e cortando a frente de Shinji novamente.   
  
- Quer brincar garota ? - Shinji sorri satisfeito - Então, que o jogo comece!   
  
Shinji acelera, e se mantém colado à traseira do Porsche. Os dois carros já alcançavam os 180 km/h. Shinji acessa a Internet, digita a placa do Porshe no computador e em alguns instantes   
depois, ele consegue o nome e muitas informações da proprietária do carro. Shinji então pega seu celular, e disca um número.   
  
- Alô? - Uma voz suave, fala do outro lado do telefone .   
  
- Senhorita Asuka Langley Souryu ? - Shinji continuava colado na traseira do Porsche.   
  
- Sim, quem é ?   
  
- Sou Shinji Ikari, estou dirigindo o carro logo atras de você. - Shinji sorri de satisfação e acena para a garota, que o observa pelo retrovisor do Porshe.   
  
- Ah ! Você é o idiota que acha que pode competir comigo e com meu Porsche Targa? - A voz dela parecia bem mais atrevida agora.   
  
- Huhu, e a senhorita acha que eu e meu Lamborghini Murciélago não podemos? - Shinji também falava atrevidamente e confiantemente.   
  
- Tenho certeza! - Ela parecia mesmo muito confiante.   
  
- Mas a senhorita ainda não conseguiu me deixar para trás. - Shinji estava disposto a puxar conversa.   
  
- Bem, então vou ter que lhe contar um segredo garoto - Shinji quase a via sorrir ao outro lado da linha.   
  
- E qual é ? - O Lamborghini quase tocava na traseira do Porsche vermelho.   
  
- Eu ainda estou na quinta marcha ! - Repentinamente, o Targa vermelho começa a tomar distância do carro de Shinji. - O que acha agora ?  
  
Novamente, Shinji quase a via sorrir.   
  
- Seu carro é bom - Shinji olha o velocímetro, e constata estar a 235 km/h - Mas bem, vou ter que lhe contar um segredo senhorita Langley.   
  
- E qual é? - O Porsche ainda se distanciava de Shinji. - Eu também ainda estou na quinta marcha. - Shinji esboça um longo sorriso enquanto engata a sexta, e ouve o motor do Murciélago roncar alto.   
  
Rapidamente, sua velocidade sobe para 325 km/h, até ele ultrapassar o carro vermelho.   
  
- Scheibe! - Shinji ouve a garota falar.   
  
Shinji e Asuka seguem correndo pela estrada, forçando seus respectivos carros ao limite, enquanto executam manobras arrojadas ao volante. A cada acelerada, , ao ronco alto de seus motores, fazendo curvas perigosas e forçadas, bem acima do limite de velocidade . Antes de chegarem à outra cidade, O motor do carro vermelho começa a esfumaçar, até cessar totalmente seu funcionamento . Vendo que a garota se encontrava em dificuldades, Shinji também encosta, e para logo à frente do Porsche . Enquanto sai do carro, Shinji vê a mesma mulher Ruiva sair do carro e caminhar até a traseira do carro, e abrir o capo . Ele desce do seu carro e caminha até ela, que se encontrava agora, envolta em fumaça .   
  
- Parece que seu carro não agüentou. - Shinji para do lado dela.   
  
- Esqueci de fazer revisão. - Ela abre a bolsa, que pendia em seu ombro, e tira um cigarro. - Droga!   
  
- Muito prazer senhorita Langley. - Shinje estende a mão - Eu sou Shinji Ikari.   
  
- Prazer. - ela cumprimenta, meio contrariada. Então pega um isqueiro e acende o cigarro.   
  
- Acho que a senhorita vai precisar de uma carona.   
  
- É, não pareço ter muitas opções.. - Ela ajeita o vestido, de cor amarela e curto, que deixava a mostra uma boa parte de suas belas pernas. Em seguida dá uma longa tragada.   
  
- Então vamos. - Shinji diz, sorridente.   
  
- Ok. - Ela joga o cigarro, ainda pela metade, no chão e pisa em cima.   
  
  
Os dois se dirigem ao carro de Shinji, e alguns minutos depois, já estavam novamente rodando. Por sorte, eles haviam passado por um posto de gasolina não havia muito tempo. Logo um caminhão guincho, com dois mecânicos, e o belo carro esporte amarelo de Shinji chegam ao até onde estava parado o Porsche Targa vermelho de Asuka .   
  
- Ele está com um problema no sistema de refrigeração. Parece que superaqueceu e queimou a junta do cabeçote. - o mecânico coça o rosto, deixando uma listra negra de graxa. - Podemos consertar em uns dois dias.   
  
- Dois dias ?! - Asuka grita.   
  
- É, em menos tempo não da não. - O outro homem fecha o capô.   
  
- Hmpf! - Asuka vira a cara - Incompetentes! - resmunga.   
  
- Tudo bem pessoal, levem o carro logo e consertem. - Shinji toma ação, ao ver que Asuka iria complicar a situação.   
  
- E como diabos eu vou voltar para Barcelona?! - Asuka se volta na direção de Shinji - Eu tenho que encontrar meu namorado hoje a noite!   
  
- Tudo bem, eu lhe dou uma carona de volta. - Shinji tenta apaziguar a situação - Não precisa ficar nervosa.   
  
- EU NÃO ESTOU NERVOSA! - O berro de Asuka é suficientemente alto para assustar todos os pássaros de uma arvore próxima.   
  
- Ok, ok, entre no carro e eu lhe dou uma carona. - Shinji faz um esforço para não cair na gargalhada, enquanto os mecânicos rebocam o carro de Asuka em direção à uma oficina.   
  
Shinji e Asuka voltam para o carro, e voltam para Barcelona.  
  
Shinji tenta puxar conversa com Asuka, mas ela não parecia nada disposta a conversar. Finalmente o rapaz desiste e passa a prestar atenção apenas no carro. O carro era tão fascinante, que quando Shinji estacionou na frente do prédio onde Asuka pediu para deixa-la, ele se deu conta que o tempo havia passado rápido demais. Realmente, ele adorava dirigir.   
  
- Bem, boa noite senhorita Asuka. - Shinji destrava as portas do carro - Sinto muito pelo seu carro.   
  
- Boa noite. - Ela desce do carro - E obrigada pela carona. - Ela parecia contrariada ao agradecer.   
  
- Foi um prazer. - Shinji diz para o painel do carro, enquanto arranca em direção o hotel.   
  
15 minutos depois ele estaciona o carro na garagem e sobe para o quarto. Ao passar pela recepção, é chamado por um dos atendentes, que tem um recado para ele. "Hummm... jantar as 19:30h... o que será que a Misato quer?". Ele sobe, toma um rápido banho e por volta das 19:20 já está na entrada do restaurante do hotel. Ele vê Misato, Rei e Ritsuko sentadas em uma mesa.   
  
- Boa noite garotas - Ele sorri jovialmente - Posso sentar com vocês?   
  
- Pode sim, Shinji-kun - Ritsuko sorri também - E obrigado pelo, 'garotas'..   
  
- Shin-kun, sente ao meu lado, por favor! - Rei esboçou um largo sorriso enquanto mostrava a cadeira vazia ao seu lado.  
  
Shinji sorri e senta ao lado de Rei. Logo um garçom vem e anota o pedido de Shinji. Apesar de toda a agitação do dia, ele não estava com muita fome, então pede apenas uma porção simples macarrão aos quatro queijos.   
  
- Shinji, hoje teremos uma convidada para o jantar. - Misato bebe um gole de sua taça de vinho.   
  
- Mesmo? - Shinji olha Misato - Quem?   
  
- A nova piloto da NERV Racing Team - Misato sorri maliciosa - Ouvi dizer que ela é muito bonita.   
  
- E que tem namorado! - Ritsuko completa - E você sabe muito bem quem é, Misato...   
  
- Não precisa me lembrar - Misato faz uma careta de nojo.   
  
- Três pilotos? - Shinji estava surpreso - Isso não é comum...  
  
- Digamos que os donos da NRT sempre quiseram colocar um piloto alemão na equipe... - Ritsuko brinca com o seu copo enquanto fala - Quem patrocina também quer indicar alguém...  
  
- Entendo... e ela tem experiência?  
  
- Isso nós vamos saber depois de amanhã, em Paul Ricard... - Ritsuko toma um pequeno gole do vinho - E ali estão eles.   
  
Shinji e Rei se viram, a tempo de ver Kaji e Asuka caminhando em direção à mesa. Quando chegam...   
  
- Boa noite pessoal! - Kaji diz, sempre sorridente - Esta é Asuka, minha namorada, e nova integrante da NERV RACING TEAM.   
  
Asuka olha a todos na mesa.   
  
- Sou Asuka Langley Souryu - Ela sorri docemente - É um prazer   
conhece-los "   
  
(Continua...)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Idéia Original: Dack_Ralter   
Capitulo 4 por: McLanche_Feliz   
Desenvolvimento: Dack_Ralter e McLanche_Feliz  
Dack Ralter (chsb@starmedia.com)  
McLanche_Feliz (mclanche_feliz@wln.com.br) 


	5. Capítulo 5

EVA GP - Capítulo 5  
Shinji encostou a cabeça na janela do avião. Era um vôo de mais de doze horas até Melbourne, Austrália. Ele preferia ter passado na sede da NRT, nos arredores de Tóquio, mas Misato o segurou por mais uma semana na Europa. Não que fosse fazer diferença na distância, mas pelo menos ele já teria se livrado do efeito do "jet-leg". Isso significava pelo menos três ou quatro dias de sonolência e trocando o dia pela noite, até que o seu organismo se acostumasse ao novo fuso horário.  
  
A única coisa boa é que nessa semana a mais ele pode se instalar em Monte Carlo. Ele hesitou em aceitar o convite de Misato para ocupar uma das casas da vila particular que a NRT mantia no Principado de Mônaco. Sim, porque além de estar trabalhando para o seu pai, ele estaria morando as custas dele. Porém ele precisava de um lugar para guardar o seu Murciélago, sem contar que como a maior parte da temporada ocorre na Europa, é bom ter uma casa no continente para descansar. Ele poderia usar a casa dos seus tios, mas Mônaco estava mais bem localizado (sem falar no fato dele não precisar pagar imposto de renda). Mas o que o convenceu foi a possibilidade de ocupar a casa ao lado da casa de Rei. Shinji tinha que admitir que a diretora esportiva era uma hábil negociadora.  
  
O último mês havia sido extenuante. Primeiro foram os testes em Barcelona. Depois em Paul Ricard. Então houve a apresentação oficial do novo carro e dos novos pilotos (ele e Asuka) em Frankfurt, na Alemanha. Ele achou estranho o carro ter apenas um único patrocinador, uma empresa chamada SEELE AG. É um tipo de conglomerado industrial, com atuação desde a área petroquímica até a industria aeroespacial. O carro era bonito, totalmente preto e com detalhes em vermelho no bico, nas laterais e no aerofólio traseiro. O nome 'SEELE AG' estava bem estampado em branco nas laterais do carro e na parte de trás do aerofólio traseiro.  
  
Então, outra semana de testes em Paul Ricard, dessa vez com o carro novo. E pela primeira vez os três pilotos andaram juntos. E somente aí Shinji percebeu como seria uma longa temporada ao lado de Asuka. Ele soltou um longo suspiro enquanto lembrava da semana de testes. A garota era um saco. Mesmo sendo a última a se juntar ao time, ela queria ter a preferência em tudo. Quanto ao Shinji ele mesmo não se importava, pois era a sua primeira temporada e ele ainda teria que aprender muito, mas Asuka não respeitava a prioridade que Rei tinha como primeiro piloto da equipe. A garota era intratável... Se ele a conhecesse antes, a teria deixado naquela estrada espanhola.  
  
Ele abre um largo sorriso enquanto lembra do que ocorreu na noite daquele dia. Foi surpresa para ele descobrir que ela seria a nova piloto. E ele ficou surpreso de vê-la com o envolvida com o ex-marido de Misato. Ritsuko disse que eles estavam separados, mas Shinji começou a duvidar disso quando viu as reações da diretora.   
  
[Flashback]  
  
- Boa noite pessoal! - Kaji diz sorridente - Esta é Asuka, minha namorada e a nova integrante da NERV RACING TEAM.   
  
- Sou Asuka Langley Souryu - Ela sorri docemente - É um prazer conhecê-los.  
  
- Ora, o prazer é todo nosso Asuka... - Ritsuko responde o cumprimento e dá uma leve olhada para conferir a reação de Misato. Essa procurava não mostrar nenhuma reação... - Por favor, sente ao meu lado. Kaji, você pode sentar ao lado de Misato. Ritsuko estava deliciada... Um dos seus esportes favoritos era atormentar Misato e essa parecia uma oportunidade única.  
  
- Então vocês estão namorando? Que maravilha, não é Misato?  
  
- Eu acho... - Misato estava com o pensamento longe.  
  
- Ela também achou maravilhoso. E desde quando vocês estão juntos?  
  
Kaji ia responder, mas Asuka toma a frente:  
  
- Ah, eu conheci o Kaji há dois anos atrás, quando ele foi o diretor da prova de Formula Opel, onde eu me tornei campeã da temporada. Logicamente eu ganhei de ponta a ponta. Nós fomos apresentados um pouco antes do treino da sexta-feira. Então depois da prova e o convidei para jantar. Foi amor a primeira vista... - Enquanto ela falava, olhava para todos na mesa, como se certificasse que todos estavam prestando atenção nela.  
  
- Isso é verdade Kaji? - A engenheira estava empolgada.  
  
- Bem, na verdade...  
  
- Ah, que lindo! Não é Misato? Olha, nós fazemos questão de estar no casamento...   
  
- Casamento? - Kaji e Misato disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Bom, já que você falou nisso... Kaji-kun, nós deveríamos começar pensar em nos casar...  
  
- Bem Asuka, na verdade eu...  
  
- Esplêndido. Misato e eu fazemos questão de ajudá-la em todos os detalhes Asuka! - Ritsuko exibia um largo sorriso. Mais um pouco e ela conseguiria...  
  
- Casamento? Como é que você quer se casar com ela seu desgraçado! Você ainda está casado comigo! E se recusa a me dar o divórcio!  
  
- Mas quem falou em casamento? - Kaji começou a perceber que estava ficando em uma situação delicada.  
  
- Então você não quer se casar comigo? Você prefere ficar com ela a ficar comigo? - Asuka já estava entrando no seu habitual tom de voz.  
  
- Não... Também não é assim Asuka... É que, é que... Bem, eu ainda estou casado...  
  
- Está casado porque quer  
! A mais de três anos eu venho pedindo para você assinar o divorcio e você sempre inventa uma desculpa.  
  
- TRÊS ANOS?! E o que você está esperando para se livrar dela?  
  
- Se livrar de mim? Olha como fala comigo sua franguinha!  
  
- Quem é franguinha sua Matusalém?  
  
- Asuka, por favor... Calma, eu... - Kaji pressentiu que a coisa não terminaria bem.  
  
Ritsuko estava maravilhada... A coisa estava além das suas expectativas...  
  
- Calma o que... Ela vai ter o que merece...  
  
Num rápido movimento, Asuka pega o copo de Ritsuko e joga o seu conteúdo no rosto de Misato. Ela se levanta, com um misto de surpresa e ódio no rosto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Misato aproveita a proximidade de um carrinho de sobremesas e joga uma torta no rosto de Asuka.  
  
Ritsuko vibra, enquanto Shinji e Rei observam tudo de boca aberta. Kaji abaixa a cabeça e reza para que tudo isso acabe logo. Asuka contra-ataca, após limpar os olhos. Logo Misato estava com um pudim em seu rosto.  
  
Em pouco tempo, havia comida sendo jogada por todos os lados do restaurante. Por muito, a NERV Racing Team não seria bem-vinda naquele restaurante.  
  
[Fim do flashback]  
Shinji abre um largo sorriso. O seu terno ficou totalmente sujo de comida, mas ele nunca havia se divertido tanto na vida. E percebeu que Rei também estava se divertindo. O jovem estava impressionado com a beleza do seu sorriso. Ela tinha um sorriso aberto, franco, sem nenhum traço sentimento negativo. Algo chamou de volta a realidade e ele olhou para o lado.  
  
Rei ajeitou-se e continuou a dormir. Ela estava na poltrona ao lado, mas abraçada ao braço de Shinji. Ela dormia profundamente. Ele contemplou Rei por um longo tempo. Na verdade ele não se cansava de olhar a garota. Então, para a sua surpresa ela abre os olhos.  
  
- Gosta do que vê? Ela sussurrou.  
  
- Muito...  
  
- Eu também gosto do que eu vejo... - O movimento foi natural. Ela levantou o rosto na direção de Shinji e fechou os olhos. Ele engoliu em seco por um instante. Ele já havia namorado várias garotas (principalmente durante a época da universidade), mas com Rei era diferente. Ele se sentia um pouco intimidado com a espontaneidade dela. Ela já estava tão próximo do rosto dele que ele sentia o seu doce hálito. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e aguardou o contato dos lábios dela. Foi um beijo longo e molhado. Com surpresa, Shinji sentiu a língua da garota explorar toda a extensão da sua boca. Ela garota beijava muito bem. O beijo teria sido mais longo se eles não fossem interrompidos pela comissária de bordo, que perguntou se eles gostariam de jantar.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A semana passou rapidamente. Shinji e Rei haviam chegado em Melbourne na segunda-feira, para acompanhar os mecânicos na montagem dos carros. Estes já estavam em Melbourne desde a semana anterior, pois além da montagem dos carros em, também havia o trabalho de montagem dos boxes. Isso incluía as ferramentas de trabalho e todo o equipamento de telemetria dos boxes e do pitwall. Era do pitwall que todas as decisões (baseadas nas informações obtidas pela telemetria) eram tomadas, desde antecipar ou não uma parada dos boxes até se um piloto deveria aumentar ou diminuir o ritmo de corrida.  
  
Asuka foi chegar apenas na quinta-feira. Desnecessário dizer que isso não agradou nem um pouco Misato (na verdade elas estavam falando apenas o necessário desde o "incidente" do restaurante em Barcelona), mas ela não demonstrou nada.  
  
Nos boxes de Albert's Park, estavam reunidos os três pilotos da NRT, a diretora esportiva, a engenheira-chefe e seus três auxiliares: Maya, Hyougga e Makoto.  
  
- Pessoal, o campeonato está iniciando hoje e gostaria de deixar claro algumas coisas - Misato falava e olhava com o canto do olho para Asuka, que fazia de conta que não era com ela - Rei continua sendo a primeira piloto e ela vai ter prioridade na equipe, ok?  
  
- Certo... Como esse ano teremos três pilotos, vou querer que Maya, Hyougga e Makoto sejam os engenheiros de vocês três. Hyougga vai ficar com Rei, Makoto com Asuka e Maya com Shinji. Nessa corrida, trouxemos apenas três unidades do S2, assim Shinji e Asuka vão utilizar o motor do ano passado...  
  
- Por quê a "Garota Maravilha" aí tem que ficar com o melhor motor? Eu sou muito melhor que ela e poderia facilmente vencer essa corrida...  
  
Era visível que Misato fez um grande esforço para se controlar:  
  
- Asuka, você e Shinji nunca correram nessa pista. Rei já esteve aqui por três vezes e conhece bem melhor a pista. Você pensa que a F1 é como a Formula Nippon ou a World Series? Aqui os caras vão para cima de você, não importa se você é uma novata ou não. Não há lugar para estrelismos. Além disso, você segue as minhas ordens, entendeu?  
  
Asuka nada respondeu. Continuou olhando para o chão, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos.  
  
Shinji tentou amenizar a situação mudando de assunto:  
  
- Errr... Bom, mas como será a tática da corrida? Nós vamos decidir ou vocês?  
  
- Shinji-kun, a corrida aqui em Melbourne é feita para apenas uma única parada. Com poucas áreas de escape, é bem possível que o safety-car entre várias vezes na pista, mas mesmo assim não haveria razão para outro tipo de estratégia.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Novamente a FIA havia alterado os sistema de treinos da Formula Um. Alegando "melhorar o nível do espetáculo para o público em geral", a definição do grid de largada acontecia na sexta-feira e no sábado. A posição no grid era definida através de uma média dos tempos obtidos nos dois dias de treino. Os pilotos continuavam a ter apenas uma chance de obter tempo (entrava-se na pista, havia uma volta de aquecimento e uma volta lançada, com um carro de cada vez). Isso era uma enorme loteria, pois bastava um pequeno erro e toda a volta estaria comprometida, fazendo o piloto perder várias posições.  
  
Shinji estava nervoso. Dentro de quinze minutos a pista seria liberada teria inícios a primeira sessão de treinos. Estavam no início da tarde de 06 de março.  
  
Ele já estava vestido com o seu plug-suit, e procura repassar mentalmente o traçado de Albert Park. No treino livre da manhã ele havia marcado apenas o décimo tempo, porém ele próprio confessou que não havia exigido muito do carro. Estava apenas procurando conhecer a pista. Na verdade, Albert Park não era exatamente um autódromo. Como o próprio nome diz, é um parque, dentro da cidade de Melbourne. Da mesma forma que o circuito Gilles Villeneuve em Montreal, Albert Park não era um circuito permanente. Durante a época do GP, o parque é fechado e um autódromo é montado no seu interior. E como em todos os anos, haviam manifestantes ambientalistas que protestavam contra a corrida. Misato veio do pitwall para conversar com o seu piloto.  
  
- Shinji, você será o último a entrar. Primeiro entrará Rei e depois Asuka. Então, até lá relaxe, procure não se preocupar.  
  
- Hai - respondeu Shinji, enquanto observava o trabalho dos mecânicos. Eles haviam substituído os quatro pneus do carro de Shinji, que permanecia suspenso.  
  
Misato se afastou, indo em direção de Rei. A distância Shinji observou que a garota balançava a cabeça e perguntava algo a diretora esportiva. Isso fez o piloto começar a divagar sobre o assunto tratado pelas duas. "Não! Pare de divagar. Concentre-se!", ele pensou, tentando se concentrar.  
  
Ele foi retirado desses pensamentos por uma voz feminina.  
  
- Shinji-kun!  
  
- Hã?! Ah, Maya... O que houve?  
  
- Vim apenas avisá-lo que já calculamos a sua quantidade de combustível. Colocamos o suficiente para três voltas. Assim, tirando a sua volta lançada, procure não pisar muito fundo no acelerador, ou você vai ficar pelo meio do caminho - Maya percebeu o nervosismo de Shinji e procurou animá-lo com um sorriso. - Calma, essa é a sua primeira corrida. Preocupe-se apenas em completá-la, apenas isso. Boa sorte.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Nesse instante ouve-se o barulho de um carro passando a toda velocidade. Era o primeiro carro a ir para pista, do brasileiro Sérgio Silva, piloto da Gehiran Racing. Ele havia sido contratado para ocupar a vaga do campeão da temporada anterior, que havia se aposentado da F1. Logo em seguida, foi a vez do carro de Rei fazer barulho. Ela recebeu autorização e começou a percorrer o pitlane. Assim que um piloto iniciasse a sua volta lançada, o seguinte já podia entrar na pista e iniciar a sua volta de aquecimento e em seguida a sua volta lançada.   
  
Shinji caminhou para o pitlane, para acompanhar a volta de Rei e de Asuka pela telemetria.  
  
- Nervoso Ikari-kun? - Agora era a vez da engenheira-chefe perceber o estado dele. - Não se preocupe, tudo vai correr bem. Hyougga, como está Rei?  
  
- Tudo 5 X 5. Ela já está no contorno da curva Clark.  
  
- Acredito que não teremos problemas. Seria bom fazer um excelente tempo hoje. A meteorologia diz que pode chover amanhã.  
  
Misato estava concentrada na telemetria de Rei, respondeu sem levantar os olhos do monitor:  
  
- Isso seria surpreendente. É muito raro chover por aqui nessa época do ano.  
  
Hyougga avisou:  
  
- Atenção, ela está na Waite. Vai iniciar a sua volta lançada agora!  
  
Os ocupantes do pitwall da NRT olharam em direção do início da reta dos boxes. Logo o carro de Rei passou por eles, a uma grande velocidade, em direção da curva Jones.  
  
Albert Park lembrava um pouco a pista particular da NRT, com muitas curvas de média e baixa velocidade e apenas a reta dos boxes sendo o único ponto de alta velocidade da pista. Dentro do carro, Rei respirou fundo, relaxou e se concentrou apenas em percorrer a pista e contornar as suas curvas. Jones, Brabham, Clark, Waite. Cada aceleração, cada freiada era perfeita, precisa. Ascari, Stewart e Prost. Logo ela já estava novamente na reta dos boxes, finalizando a sua volta. Ela ouviu pelo rádio a voz de Hyougga: "Parabéns Ayanami-san. Se mantiver a média amanhã, será pole na certa!".  
  
Houve uma certa comemoração entre o grupo da NRT. Afinal, meio segundo já era uma boa vantagem. Mas isso não era suficiente, pois bastava um tempo alto no sábado e todo esforço da sexta-feira seria em vão.  
  
Depois de Rei, foi a vez do italiano Giannardo Tomba (que havia sido contratado a peso de ouro pela italiana Ferrari para finalmente realizar o sonho dos tifozzi: Um italiano campeão do mundo pelo time de Maranello).  
  
Rei parou o carro na garagem e de longe acenou para Shinji. Ela sabia que ele estava nervoso, porém, aproximar-se dele talvez atrapalhasse a sua concentração. Ela se encaminhou para os fundos do box, em direção ao vestiário improvisado.  
  
Após meia hora de sessão, foi a vez de Asuka ir para a pista. Então Shinji desceu do pitwall e caminho em direção do seu carro. Logo seria a sua vez.  
  
Ele colocou o capacete, entrou no carro e aguardou a sua vez. Notou através do monitor colocado no teto do box, que Asuka havia marcado o quinto melhor tempo, três décimos atrás do americano A. J. Foyt III.  
  
Ele recebeu a autorização e logo estava estreando oficialmente na Fórmula 1.  
(continua...)  
  
Capítulo V por: Dack_Ralter  
Idéia Original: Dack_Ralter  
Desenvolvimento: Dack Ralter e McLanche Feliz  
Dack Ralter (chsb@starmedia.com)  
McLanche_Feliz (mclanche_feliz@wln.com.br) 


End file.
